Epilogue
by Sequ3stered
Summary: Chihiro helped restore the Kohaku River instead of waiting around like a damsel in distress. But sacrifice is never a guarantee for happiness, and things may not turn out as planned. [HakuChihiro]


_Epilogue_

By Sure of Sun

**Author's Note:** I love this movie…and was thinking of some probable way to get our two young lovers back together, and this was what my mind handed me. Enjoy. This will be a one-shot because I can't commit to it, sorry. ): Love all you reviewers, though!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. (:

Her life's work was complete.

It seemed silly, almost ridiculous to only be twenty-seven years old and have already accomplished the one thing that would make all her dreams come true. For as Ogino Chihiro observed the banks of the newly restored river, her heart was fit to burst in pure ecstasy. For seventeen years she had pushed and pulled and protested and petitioned, and her sole aim in life was this: to restore the Kohaku River from the collection of apartments and markets that it was.

Ever since moving to her new home as a ten-year-old, Ogino Chihiro had been a different child. Her parents watched in amazement as their sullen, quiet daughter blossomed into an outgoing, intrepid child with dogged determination and fierce passion.

It began with secret rendezvous with the apartment-renters. Chihiro hopped eagerly on the bus, waited for hours while constructing plans on the back of napkins and on her homework, and plotted with the inhabitants. Through sheer tenacity and willpower, she convinced every dweller in that river space that it would be best to move out and bring the river back. Chihiro visited every business and every home.

Her parents only stood in her way once. They had caught her sneaking onto the bus when she was thirteen.

"What are you doing?! You could be killed, hurt, kidnapped…"

"Is it wrong?!"

"What? Of course it's wrong!"

"Is it wrong to want to change the world? Is it wrong to be ethical, economical, or passionate about something that is truly worthy of my attention? Is that wrong, Mom? Dad? Is it bad for me to care about the world?!"

They never challenged her about it again, but observed with a grudging admiration that often verged into astonishment.

Chihiro was a possessed girl; nothing and no one could stop her.

After years of careful planning and taxing work, she presented a huge petition signed by everyone from those living on the banks of the would-be river to the inhabitants and business people within. Chihiro had gathered support from places far and wide, and all before the age of 16.

The leaders of the city had no choice but to accept.

Her success was mainly rooted in her determination and her ability to persuade others. Chihiro had become a master of the written and spoken word, and her genuine belief that this would make the world a better place turned even the most skeptical hearts. Her warmth and her bright smile earned friends from all over.

And it wasn't just in this realm that she was popular; Chihiro's fearlessness, gentle heart, and cheeky humor brought her admiration and affection.

Today, after years of grueling work, they were going to unveil the newly restored Kohaku River. Her entire life had culminated into this project, and as the tears gushed in burning waterfalls down her cheeks, she felt as though the world were just starting to turn around.

In spite of all her friends, she was lonely.

No one could relate to her fantastical trip to the spirit world, no one would ever understand how she had become the person she now was. And for the life of her, no one could ever begin to understand _why_ her life revolved around this river.

But with the river around…it was the start of something wonderful; something new and refreshing.

Chihiro smiled and waved at the crowd. The crowd cheered and boomed back, thrusting banners and posters high into the sky.

The mayor cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. The masses were instantly silenced. "Today we are gathered here…to show you what can happen…"

His voice droned on and on.

Chihiro knew she ought to pay attention, but there was nothing more interesting than drinking in the sight of all these people here to honor Kohaku. Haku.

Many a time she had been tempted to go to the other side and visit Haku and Rin and Zeniba. But as soon as that thought crossed her mind, several new ones would stop her. What if she couldn't get back? What if her parents tried find her and never did? Although she had friends in the spirit world, she also had a dangerous enemy, and that was quite enough to discourage her. Plus…she didn't want to know what would happen if she _couldn't_ go to the spirit world. What if she no longer possessed the ability to switch worlds?

Chihiro couldn't risk it. The disappointment would kill her, literally.

"…all because of this young woman at my left. Would you like to say a few words, Chihiro?"

"Pardon? Oh. I'm sorry. No." The crowd tittered.

"I think it speaks for itself."

The crowd hushed, placated.

And it truly did. The water was clear and beautiful, a blast of glory within its banks. It splashed and made merry, but also contained an ice-cold hint of danger that was alluring and mysterious.

Chihiro couldn't stand it any longer. Wading through the well-wishers and gleeful people, she made it to the bank and dangled her feet over the side. Suddenly, the loud crush of the people about her slowed and softened, as though turned off by an invisible hand.

_It's just you and me, Haku…_ she thought. _I hope you're here. I hope you've escaped and you're here, playing in these happy waters. I hope you're happy._

For it was not truly the thought of just the river that had kept her moving and working these past twenty years. It was the thought of Haku.

If Haku had somewhere to come back to, her ten-year-old self had reasoned, then he could come back and be free of the clinging arms of the spirit world. For as lovely and exotic as that realm was, it was also treacherous, lonesome, and eerie. And more than anything, Chihiro wanted to see Haku again. Or at least know that he had a chance of happiness.

A gush of wind blasted through the masses, stealing hats and scarves as it went through.

It suddenly captured Chihiro's sandal and dumped it unceremoniously into the river.

"Ah! My sandal!"

This couldn't be happening. Not _again. _ It was her favorite pair! That stupid river just stole her damn shoe!

And without thinking, Chihiro leapt ungracefully into the freezing water. The initial shock almost killed her.

She couldn't see, breathe, or feel anything but agony. Her teeth ached from clenching against the water. And her body shuddered into numbness. Icy pain throbbed in every vein of her body, its spikes driving through her muscles.

But with strong, practiced strokes, Chihiro pulled her body toward the drifting sandal. Her arms strained. _Almost there…_

But she couldn't reach.

She opened her mouth to scream—

Glug. That was a mistake. Water filled her mouth and her throat; choking her. Spitting and yelping madly, Chihiro flapped at the surface of the water.

Suddenly, _something_ took over. It flowed around her limbs and lifted her from the depths of the water. Waves crashed against her and forced her to the side. It was not the most effective way of travel, and it definitely wasn't the most gentle, but it worked. The last, largest wave threw her into the air and onto the bank.

That thing; that spirit pressed firmly on her chest and water spilled from her blue, quivering lips. Choking and sputtering, she spewed every ounce of liquid in her lungs.

She'd never felt worse in her life.

"Ugh…what the hell was that…?"

The spirit fluttered around her hair and disappeared, like an ephemeral wisp of smoke. Its presence lingered tantalizingly around her lips and eyes, clouding her already woozy eyes.

"Chihiro-san! Are you okay?!"

"Oh, no! Chihiro-san!"

"Someone get the paramedics!"

"Chihiro!"

And as she lay there panting; soaked to the bone and shivering violently, only one thought came to her mind.

"Hello, Haku…"


End file.
